Road to Stardom
by GlacialPixie
Summary: Nora Iha is a trainer and idol, one who aspires to become well-known for her endeavors as she takes the world by storm, charming thousands in her performances and battles. Beautiful and charming, but temperamental and sarcastic, she finds herself in a multitude of odd and wondrous situations. [Pokephilia present. Please don't venture further if it deters you.]
1. Prologue

JUST A WARNING! There _WILL_ be Pokephilia present in this story! If that bothers you, please don't continue reading! It's going to have a heavy presence, but it won't be ALL this story is! There will be genuine character, story, and world building, but again, there _WILL BE POKEPHILIA!_ Check out my tumblr (the link is in the description) if you want SAFE FOR WORK drabbles, because I will be writing those, too!

Not every chapter will contain Pokephilia. There will be a warning at the beginning of any chapters that will contain it.

I hope you enjoy this! Please leave your reviews, and make sure that you favorite this for alerts if you like it!

* * *

As all children did, she dreamed of adventure. She dreamed of greater days where her little legs could take her across the world, far and beyond, to travel the lands touched only by her imagination. She dreamed of hiking up mountains and scouring their caves, digging up the fossils and stones hidden beneath the earthen ground. She wanted to feel the dirt between her fingers and even under her fingernails.

She wanted _adventure._

Most of all, though, she wanted to travel with _Pokemon._ She wanted to create memorable moments on which she could reflect on as she aged, although the mindset of a little eight year old wasn't thinking of it _that_ way. In her mind, it was more of a "I want to be able to remember this forever!" thing. She wanted to take pictures of everything and make cute scrapbooks for her and her Pokemon to enjoy. She wanted to _battle_ trainers of all types and earn prettily colored badges. The only problem?

Nora didn't have any _Pokemon._

After all, she _was,_ now, only eight years old and not quite ready to be traveling the world on her own. Some would argue that _ten_ or _twelve_ weren't much so different and still far too young for children to be out and about on their own, but the world of Pokemon was relatively safe, and as long as they had a trustworthy Pokemon by their side, they would come by no harm.

That morning, the sun was shining high in the sky, its warm rays dappling onto the wooden floor boards of her room, warming and illuminating everything it touched. The little girl yawned and sat up in bed, quietly groaning as she stretched her arms back, feeling the relief settle into her body. As the grogginess began to fade away, excitement lit up her brown eyes. It was her _birthday,_ and _today,_ she turned eight years old. With haste, she leapt out of her bed, bounding onto the floor. Like a rocket, she raced to her door, flinging it open, and sped down the stairs as if there was no tomorrow. She didn't stop to use the bathroom, nor did she check to see if her parents were even _awake_ (although she didn't see why they wouldn't be; it was well past seven in the morning); she was far too eager to get downstairs and begin the festivities of the day.

The small girl could smell sweet, _delicious_ aromas lingering in the air, wafting over and into her nostrils from the kitchen – so someone _was_ awake _after_ all! With a grin splayed across her lips, she, more or less, barreled into the kitchen and hugged the first torso she saw. Looking up, Nora grinned even wider (if that was even possible) to see that it was her mother at the stove.

A larger, but still small and slender, hand came down upon her head, ruffling a head of messy dark brown hair. "Good morning, Nora," said her mother, Vanna, her voice sweet and cheerful. Momentarily, Vanna spared a glance at the pan before returning her gaze down to her daughter. "I'm making your favorite breakfast, dear! Strawberry and blueberry pancakes! If you'd like waffles on the side, would you mind taking the waffle maker out?"

Pure delight swam in brown eyes; Nora's mouth was already watering. Nodding profusely, she didn't hesitate in diving into the cabinet where the machine was kept. Little hands brought it up on the counter, and she climbed up on the small step stool to plug it into an outlet.

"I just want a small waffle," Nora said, after giving the waffle maker a good look. "Daddy can have all the big ones. I know he likes waffles!"

Vanna chuckled, shaking her head in amusement as she flipped the pancake over in the pan. "Isn't that sweet! But it's _your_ birthday! I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you ate them all."

This time, it was Nora's turn to shake her head. "You're already makin' me pancakes, though!"

"All right, all right. I see your point. Well, then! Pour some batter into it once it's hot, okay?"

"Mm, okay, Mommy! But.. Where's Daddy..?"

Vanna lifted the pan, sliding the pancake onto the large platter with the others. She cut the stove burner off and set the pan back down, resting the spatula along the edge of the plate. There was a knowing glimmer in the woman's eyes, but she remained silent, only relenting to say, "Hm… He left a little while ago. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Don't worry!"

Soon enough, the pair began setting up the table, her parents' Pokemon, Machamp and Empoleon, extending some helping hands. Machamp had lifted Nora up and flew her around in the air, eliciting a stream of giggles, presumably for the sake that it was the girl's birthday. Empoleon had simply affectionately patted on her head with her flipper. And sure enough, just as everyone had finished laying out the plates, cups, and silverware, Nora's father, Hideo, walked in through the door, a bright smile resting on his face.

As Nora came running, Hideo crouched down and opened his arms, tightly pulling her into his embrace. "Happy Birthday, kid," he told her as he let her go, although his hands were now resting on her shoulders. He looked over at the table and sniffed once, then twice. "C'mon, let's go eat."

The little family were soon all seated around the table, and the birthday girl was piling pancake after pancake on her plate, granted they were rather on the _smaller_ side. Both of her parents shot her an amused look, although her father looked more amused out of the two, one of his eyebrows raised quizzically and the corner of his mouth quirking upward.

"Are you sure you can eat all of that..?" Hideo asked. He tried to mask a breath of laughter as he ate, but it didn't work. All the same, he received an enthusiastic grin from his daughter.

"Of course I can! I'm going to be a _mighty trainer!_ I need to eat _lots_ and _lots_ of food to be big and strong!" she exclaimed, furiously pouring the syrup down on the hotcakes and cutting them up with her fork. She shoveled small piles of the food into her mouth, her cheeks now puffing up, much like a Pachirisu's.

"Nora," came her mother's voice, mild disappointment lacing the tone, "you know better than to play with your food. Don't eat like that! That's making use of poor table manners, okay?"

With food still stuffed in her mouth, she just nodded and gave a muffled "Mhm!" in response. She continued to eat, although now at a much slower pace, chewing quietly (not so quietly, as she kept giggling) while savoring the flavor of the pancakes. She grabbed at her glass of milk and took a sip to wash down the sweetness of the food before taking another bite. Surprisingly, she was able to finish _five_ stacks of pancakes. Vanna was unsure of whether she should be proud, in dismay, or simply surprised.

Nora's plate was now clean, and quite nicely, too! She even went as far as to stick her fingers all over the plate in order to clean it of syrup so that her mother wouldn't have to work so hard to clean it. Vanna didn't look so pleased, but she rolled her eyes and laughed anyways. Hideo, on the other hand, had released bellowing laughter, to which he received a mildly scolding look from his wife.

"All right, birthday girl," Hideo began as he rose from the table, his plate and glass in his hands. "How about getting to your presents after we clean up the dishes?"

The girl was practically bouncing in her seat at hearing the word 'presents.' Hurriedly climbing off of her chair, she reached up to grab her dishes and sped into the kitchen, bouncing again, now on the balls of her feet, as she waited behind her mother so that she could wash her dishes.

Vanna turned and smiled warmly. "Oh _hoh,_ so you're going to do your own dishes today? Such a big girl now!"

Nora nodded, the corners of her mouth stretching to reveal her pearly white ivories in her grin. "Yup! I'm gonna help you out today, Momma!"

Once her mother had finished washing everything and set it all in the dish dryer on the counter, Nora scuttled up to the sink and set everything down before rushing off to grab her stool, returning as swiftly as she had left. A hand reached out to turn the faucet on, and she let the dish run beneath the surging water. Grabbing the little dish wash cloth, she squeezed it to make sure it was still soapy before she started scrubbing at the plate. She made sure to scrub it _good_ to ensure that every last sticky spot had disappeared. Dropping the cloth, she ran a finger under the water and dragged the tip across the plate - _squeaky_ clean. Sticking the plate in the dryer, she washed her fork and cup and set those inside too.

"Done!" came her proud exclamation. As she turned, her father had approached and extended his dishes towards her. There was a look in his eyes that seemed to ask for her to do his dishes as well, but the girl simply shook her head, all while snickering. "Nope, nope, nope! Do your own dishes, okay, Daddy?" she told him as she hopped off of her stool.

Hideo chuckled. "Ah, I see how it is, Nora! Well, go on to the living room! I'll met you guys there in just a few."

Nodding, she ran off and joined her mother, Machamp, and Empoleon in the living room. She plopped down on the couch and grabbed at the remote, flipping on the TV. The local news channel was running its course, but she wasn't interested in that; she heard a soft, nearly inaudible, noise of protest emit from her mother as she changed the channel. Finally, she stopped on a channel showing a cartoon about a superhero battling against a villain and their band of goons. The volume was kept low, for it was still morning, and noise seemed to be immensely louder earlier in the day, when all was quiet and still.

Before she was able to become too engrossed in what was on TV, her father joined the rest of the family, a hand behind his back. With the other, he gestured for Nora to come over, and she did so without delay.

"What is it, Dad?" she questioned, almost too eagerly.

Her father just smiled at her. "Closer your eyes, Nora! I promise, you're going to love it." Nora's eyelids fluttered to a close and she kept them squeezed shut. "Now hold out your hands. Bo- Both of them. Good. All right, now cup them together."

She did as she was told, and Hideo gently left a spherical object in her palms.

"Don't look yet!" Hideo instructed as he saw one of his daughter's eyes beginning to crack open. "I want you to try to guess what it is first." Then, he looked over at his wife and grinned; Vanna looked _extremely_ shocked, but not displeased.

"A ball?" Nora guessed. "A really, really, small ball?"

"Nope! Guess again."

"Is it one of those capsules you get from the toy machines?"

"Uh, no. Try again."

"A mini globe!"

"Nope."

"I don't think it's a _fruit_..."

Hideo laughed heartily. "No, it's not a fruit."

"Is it a giant jawbreaker?"

"No, but it kind of looks like one." He's purposely painted jawbreakers to look like Pokeballs in the past.

A lightbulb flickered on in Nora's head. "A Pokeball! A Pokeball!"

" _Bingo!_ Right on target. Took you a while, kiddo!" her father teased, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

Nora's eyes opened and she grinned happily. "So do I get to go out an' catch my own Pokemon?"

Hideo shook his head. "Hm, not quite. Here, let me see it again."

Pouting just slightly, the girl handed the Pokeball back over to her father. Why would she get a Pokeball if she wasn't going to _catch_ anything with it. It only _just_ hit her as her father's weathered hand took the Pokeball into his grasp and began to call out to it, summoning out the Pokemon resting within. Appearing before her now was a a little Torchic, its brightly colored feathers a large contrast from the lighter and more neutral colors of the room.

A hand flew over Nora's mouth to contain a scream of excitement. For her eighth birthday, her father had given her a _Pokemon!_ She ran up to her father and wrapped her skinny arms around him, squeezing him as tightly as she could. This was officially the best birthday ever. After a little while, she let go of him and turned her attention to the Torchic before looking back at her dad.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked, canting her head to the side.

"This Torchic is a boy," Hideo replied, smiling down gently at his daughter. Now, Vanna had gone to grab a camera. She had snapped a few pictures and was now recording Nora as the girl returned her attention to the Pokemon. She was squatting down on the floor, shrinking closer to the small bird's height.

"Hey there," Nora said softly, beckoning the Pokemon forward. "I'm gonna be your new friend from now on, okay? We'll go on adventures when we're older!"

"Tor! Torchic!" the Pokemon replied. Nora grinned, even if she didn't understand what that meant. She was excited all the same.

Finally, her first Pokemon. By the time she finished basic school and traveled on to greater schools and greater heights, her Torchic would've already become a great Pokemon; he _definitely_ would have evolved by then.

She couldn't wait to see what life had in store for her. She was ready to be off on an adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Pokephilia warning.**_

NSFW.

Just a forewarning for the rest of the series, though - I don't plan to keep this story SFW.

* * *

Some would say leaving to travel the world at the age of sixteen was far too late, but for Nora, it was just right. Eight years ago, she was beyond prepared to leave home and set off on a road of adventure and exploration, but she found herself immersed and enraptured by her studies and personal training before leaving. Besides, she lived in Rustboro City; there was more than enough in the city for her to enjoy and explore before she went off on her own. And at last, she was ready to see the world in all of its glory, explore her region from its finest places to the avoided before venturing off to other regions to conquer the lands, earn her badges, and set her name in stone.

Already, she was an incredible trainer, having grown from her victories and losses. She learned from both, taking the successful strategies from her victories to make use of them again, and taking what went wrong in the battles she lost to revise the way she tackled things and to ensure that she didn't make the same mistakes again. She has grown from when she was a child and her Blaziken had been a little, but feisty, Torchic. Torchic evolved into Combusken three years after they first became companions, because it wasn't until then that she really began to train as a _trainer._ He became a Blaziken another three years later, when she was fourteen, for she had been holding off on his evolution.

Now, _both_ of them were ready to leave - _almost._ It would be at least a week; she had plans to take on Roxanne at the gym to earn her first badge as a first and true test to her strength. Afterward, she would make her way to the city's Contest Hall. Growing up, she adored the idea of pageantry and longed to be on a stage herself, showing off her beauty and talents and the abilities of her Pokemon, and the way they all complemented one another.

There was silence in the house as she began pulling her belongings together. Today would be her final day of training before heading off to battle Roxanne; tomorrow, she would make the official challenge and she would walk away as the victor. Confidence surged through her being and a look of determination flickered across her face as she stopped filling her backpack to peer up into her mirror. A ferocious flame danced in brown eyes, the most subtle traces of a smirk drawing itself upon her full lips. An arm raised and she balled her hand into a fist, shaking it once in assurance while staring into the mirror. She was strong, and she was brilliant; there was nothing she couldn't do.

She had been brilliant from a young age, that intelligence only flourishing in her pursuit of knowledge. Not only did her mind expand, but her capacity to effectively strategize for the sake of Pokemon battles and more.

As a child, she was determined to be able to communicate with her Pokemon in full. She knew that Torchic was able to understand her, but it could not _speak_ the human language despite being able to understand it, and _she_ was unable to understand Pokemon and their distinctive speech. Nora taught Torchic the human language bit by bit, feeding him small words before moving on to construct sentences, then entire conversations. Even now, as a Blaziken, he was not fully fluent, but he could speak. Her efforts had been a success due to her perseverance and will to succeed. Such qualities had transferred towards all of her pursuits, making her nearly unstoppable whenever she set her heart and mind to something. There were always those who would be stronger than her, at least for now (and she was fiercely determined to make it otherwise), but her pride would not be shaken nor destroyed.

Her bond with her Pokemon were strong. She trained with them endlessly, though not without care for their own wellbeing. She would push her Pokemon to their limits, if they were willing, but never too far beyond if she was sure that the result would instead be a consequence detrimental to their growth and bond as a team.

Nora's current team consisted of Blaziken, her first and most trustworthy companion, Kirlia, Frogadier, and Roselia - it was sure to expand as she ventured out into the world and caught more Pokemon, and it was sure to rotate (although she was sure Blaziken would always be a constant variable on her team) in favor of any future and planned battles.

The trainer ran slender, tanned fingers through her voluminous dark brown hair, making sure that there were no tangles - her hair was as smooth as silk. Reaching for a hair tie, she popped one onto her right wrist; she wasn't going to use it now, but hair ties always became useful. She always kept a pack of extras in her backpack in case she lost the one on her wrist, or if it snapped, or if the covering broke and exposed the rubber band. Nora set her backpack down on the dresser and peered inside, once again making sure that all of her belongings were in order. She would return home today, of course, but you'd never know what could happen; it was always good to be prepared and heed caution.

She had enough Pokeballs, potions and other medications as well as medical supplies such as gauze and bandages, berries, and snacks. She lived near the outskirts of the city, close to the Contest Hall, so she wouldn't have much of a far walk to reach her usual training spot in the surrounding forest. If anything happened, home was only a quick run away; she could easily return to grab anything she needed. Raising her shirt, she counted the Pokeballs sitting in the holster - four. Good. One was vacant, especially saved for Blaziken. She hated to put him inside the Pokeball, but sometimes it was necessary. Never had he been critically injured, but he had been injured enough from battles that raised concern. Nora always knew that he would be perfectly fine, but Blaziken was stubborn and as fiery as he had been when he was just a Torchic. He was just as much of a fighter as his trainer, wanting to push on even when he knew he was about to reach his limit. Doing so would only worsen his injuries, and that was when Nora called him to return to the Pokeball to preserve his state until she was able to reach a Pokemon Center.

It seemed that everything was in order. Nora was ready for a final day of training, and tomorrow, the Stone Badge would be hers.

"Blaziken!" Nora called. Nimble fingers zipped the backpack shut and tied its strings into a bow before slinging it over her back, looping her arms into it. "I'm ready! How about you?"

The Pokemon poked his head into her room and nodded. " _Blaze!_ "

The brunette smiled at him in amusement. Even after eight years of learning the human tongue, he still had the habit of speaking out his name in his own distinct dialect, but that was only to be expected. Nora only wished she could understand him, but judging by his tone, he sounded as excited and prepared as she felt.

"All right, then! Let's go. We'll be training a while, y'know, but we're going to have to be back before Mom and Dad get off from work," she told him, and she received yet another nod. She began to walk towards her room door, stopping to turn her body as she stood beneath the threshold. Her eyes swiftly scanned the room in a once over; she didn't want to forget **anything.** Again, she told herself that if she did, she would be able to come back right away, and huffed to herself. She was fretting over nothing. Her nerves were just getting the best of her. After all, her adventure as a Pokemon trainer was going to truly begin tomorrow when she earned her first badge to _merit_ that she was an exceptional trainer, ready to take on the world in full storm.

Turning back around, she peered up at her companion and instinctively allowed a pout to form upon her plump lips. That was one shock of him evolving from being a Combusken - he had gotten _tall._ He _easily_ towered over her meager five-foot-four frame, with him being _six_ -foot-three. Blaziken often teased her about it, always playfully ruffling her hair and laughing mockingly, to which she would pout, huff, and turn her nose into the air.

"It's a lot easier to protect you now, though," he had pointed out, and Nora could only sigh to that. He had been right, but shouldn't the _trainer_ be the one protecting their Pokemon? When she had said that to him, Blaziken only told her that everything was a team effort and that they _all_ had to work together to protect one another, and he had been correct. When had he become so wise?

Blaziken was now giving Nora an odd look, considering she had been simply standing and staring up at him. He raised a three-fingered hand, using one digit to point at his face. "Is there...something on my face..?" he inquired, cocking his head to the side.

Nora roughly shook her head to bring herself back to the plane of reality once she had realized he had asked her a question; she didn't mean to space out. Now, she gave a true shake of her head to silently reply to him before saying, "Huh? Uh, no. I was just thinking. That's all!" When he gave her a look that said 'I don't believe you,' she quickly added, "No, really! I was just thinking about how you're always making fun of me ever since you evolved. Man, I can't believe I capped out at five-four. I really thought I'd get taller."

Mentioning it now only elicited a snicker from the Fire Pokemon, and Nora immediately regretted it. "Is that so? Well, you _are_ really short."

Nora raised her upper lip and twitched her nose at him. "Oh, shut it. Come on, let's go. We should leave while it's early."

She sped out in front of him and began meandering through the halls until she got to the stairs. The girl practically _ran_ down them with how fast each foot touched upon each step. Running into the kitchen, she grabbed a banana off of the rack, peeling the yellow peel as she walked out of the door. She could hear laughter from behind her. So he was _still_ laughing? She stuck out her foot just as Blaziken came out, causing him trip against the sidewalk, but he didn't fall on his face like she was hoping for. Instead, he was able to catch himself and regain his balance, standing flat proudly on both of his feet, all to Nora's dismay. Nora tossed him a disgusted look as he smirked slyly at her as he stuck out his chest.

"You're a jerk, you know that, right?" she said as she shut the door, pulling out the house keys from her pocket to lock the door.

She was answered with more chuckles, and that was it. She had half a mind to take off her shoes and chuck one at his head, but knowing him, he'd probably catch it before it could make it there, and _then_ he wouldn't give it back to her. Scrapping the idea, she huffed and ran off to catch up with him so that she was walking at his side.

Nora puffed her cheeks and gave him an annoyed look as he glanced down at her. Blaziken was _still_ wearing that _infuriating_ smug expression. She wasn't _really_ mad at him; she just had a really bad habit of continuing on with her act until it came time for it to finish running its course. Stomping on ahead, she muttered beneath her breath of things such as "Stupid fire-chicken!" and "Not my fault I'm short! Mom's short! Dad probably had short recessive genes _somewhere!_ " which only made her Pokemon even _more_ amused.

As she walked through the streets, Nora tossed friendly smiles to her neighbors and the occasional strangers who smiled at her as she passed by. She stopped to say hello to an old woman, Martha, who had been like a grandmother to her. Her mother's parents lived in Kanto and she didn't get to see them often, and only her grandfather from her father's side was still alive. Her father's mother had been ill, but Hideo often told her that she seemed to have inherited his mother's fiery temper and fiery will, and it made Nora smile.

"You off to train today, dear?" Martha asked, and Nora nodded.

"Mhm! I'm finally going to challenge Roxanne tomorrow," she replied, with much enthusiastic fervor to her voice.

Martha chuckled, but her eyes widened, and suddenly she became a little excited too. "Wait here for a second, will you? I have something for you!"

"Wha-" Nora didn't get to finish, for the old woman had already raced back into her home. When she returned, she had an aquamarine and white fire-glass bead ensnared in a thin brown woven cord and attached to a black loop; it looked like it could be used as a phone charm.

"Here, I want you to have this," Martha said as she pressed it into the teenager's hand. "It's a good luck charm. I'm sure you'll blow Roxanne out of the water tomorrow, but I wish you luck all the same! You're a wonderful trainer as it is; I'm sure you'll be even greater than your parents!"

A bright blush flushed over her cheeks, dusting over the apples, and a sheepish smile crested her lips. "Aw.. Ms. Martha! You don't have to give me this! It looks so precious, I can't take this from you!"

The old woman just shook her head. "You know, back when I was young, I was very well-known for my fire-glass creations. I made this one just for you! Take it! It's yours!"

Nora pocketed the charm and enveloped the woman into a tight, but gentle, hug. "Thank you so much! I-.. I'm so touched! Thank you. Just.. Thank you!"

When the trainer pulled away, Martha pressed a kiss to her cheek, stepped back, and waved with a smile. "You take care, now!"

Nora nodded, the grin she wore now seemingly permanently glued to her face. "I will!"

With that, Nora was off again, now running towards the outskirts of Rustboro City. She skirted off the path of the route and through the throng of bushes towards her usual training spot. It was a large enough clearing that seemed like it was used as a camping ground before, but she had never seen anyone come by it before. It must have been abandoned. As deep in the woods and far off from the path she was, others would have had to _truly_ work to find this place; they would have to have been _lost_ before stumbling upon it. That was actually how _she_ had found the place. If it wasn't for her Pokemon, she wouldn't have been able to find her way out of the forest and back home. But now, after Blaziken was able to re-navigate to the same clearing, she has been using it as her training area ever since. There was a lake about half a mile away that she liked to swim in and bathe in after breaking a sweat, or if she just wanted to relax. It was nice to fish there, too, to find Pokemon either for capture, battle, or leisure. Her own Pokemon enjoyed swimming or kicking their legs in.

Ten minutes into the walk, they arrived at their clearing. Nora grabbed the three occupied Pokeballs from the holster and freed her Pokemon of their confines, waving cheerfully at them as they came out.

"You all ready to train today? We've got a big battle tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

Everyone nodded and cried out cheerfully. None of them could speak to her quite yet, but she'd work to teach them the human tongue, too. She wanted to be able to actively communicate with all of them to deepen their bonds and friendships.

"All right! I want you guys to battle each other, one on one, then two on two! We'll switch up the pairings every now and then, okay? And then later, we'll go battle some wild Pokemon. We're going to need more variety if we're going to be prepared for Roxanne! She's a Rock Type user. Maybe we can find a cave later, huh?"

Nora finished off with her short pep talk and clapped her hands together as the lot of them cheered. A smile curved upon her lips. They would be fine. She was a good trainer, and her Pokemon were strong. They were always working so hard. There was no reason why tomorrow wouldn't be a victory for them to bring home. She knew in her heart that all four of them were capable of achieving greatness, and it was thanks to them that she was able to blossom into such a wonderful trainer and person. It was thanks to _them_ that she was strong.

First, she had Blaziken battle Frogadier, and Kirlia against Roselia. She thought it was best to first tackle your weaknesses while you were in full strength in order to begin to climb the mountain to conquer them. The clearing was spacious, and it provided more than enough room to accommodate two Pokemon battles at once. She wanted to waste no time and beckoned for both parties to begin at once, simultaneously acting as the referee for both of the battles. She kept a sharp eye on each pair, shouting for either Pokemon to move forward with a specific move. She was rooting for all four of them without bias. She was coaching each individual. She didn't care who won in either battle. All she was concerned over was that they were getting stronger, were able to overcome their flaws and weaknesses, develop their own strategies and ideas faster, and increase the strength of their attacks and ability to evade oncoming attacks.

Both battles kept up for quite awhile, but Kirlia rose as the victor over Roselia. At the moment, it seemed that Blaziken and Frogadier were neck in neck in their battle. The two of them were panting heavily, clearly growing tired from the ferocity of their battle. While Frogadier had an advantage over Blaziken by being smaller, more agile, _and_ a Water Type Pokemon, Blaziken was in his final stage of evolution and his attacks and ability to withstand attacks were far greater. Blaziken had been with her the longest and was the strongest for as long as he had been training with her.

However, the tip of the iceberg was on its way.

Nora, along with Kirlia and Roselia, were watching intently by the sidelines as the last two battles. Blaziken let out a fierce cry as he used Brick Break. Frogadier had already been weakened, and that attack had been the one that would take him out for the count. Frogadier fell to his side and breathed heavily. Nora rushed out over to him and checked for any injury, and sighed in relief as she saw that he was only exhausted. Her Pokemon were typically conscience of each other's well being and wouldn't do anything to critically injure each other. But, sometimes, things couldn't be helped. They, too, just like Nora, would get far too engrossed in the heat of the battle and strike out a blow that was just a bit too much.

"Good job," Nora whispered, and Frogadier quietly croaked out. "You've gotten a lot stronger! I thought Blaziken was going to get the short end of the stick!" From a short distance away, she could hear Blaziken grunt. Gently picking Frogadier up, she set him out in the side beneath the shade provided by the canopy of threes. Looking up at the rest of her Pokemon, she said, "Go ahead and sit around and rest, or spar each other some more, if you'd like! I'm going to go head off for a swim. I'll be back before long, okay?"

When she saw everyone nod, she smiled and went off into the woods. She had come into these parts of the forests and down towards the lake so often now that she could navigate through with her eyes closed or in her sleep, she reckoned. For that, however, she was grateful. Being lost was no fun, and it often ended up with her being late in coming home and being scolded by her parents. She was glad that she now knew her way.

Walking half the mile took some time, but she finally arrived at the lake. On training days, she always remembered to wear a swim suit beneath her clothes because more often than not, she went to swim during or after the training session. She found her usual spot beneath a large oak and stripped down to her bikini there, her shoes having already been kicked off. Nora set everything into one pile and walked towards the more shallow shore of the lake. Sticking her foot inside slowly, toes going in to test the water, she decided that its temperature was fine. Step by step, she entered the water and swam towards the edge closer to where she was keeping her clothes. The water at this spot was still shallow, considering it was the edge of the lake. She could sit here, or comfortably lean against the grassy edge. Today, she was going to sit for a while and relax.

Leaning up against the back edge, she leaned back some more and stretched her arms out over the land, gently gripping the grass around her. The water felt nice, especially on a warm day like this. A tranquil smile settled over her lips, and the whole of her countenance became more relaxed. She almost couldn't believe that tomorrow would be the day that she would take on the Rustboro City Gym. After all this time, she was finally ready; her _team_ was finally ready; her _parents_ were finally ready to let her go, too.

She was no longer the small girl she had been before, although she was now twice as curious with a bigger thirst of adventure that had led her to become antsy and impatient to quench that thirst. She was ready to see the world and meet new people. Although Rustboro City was rather large, there were bigger cities out there, in different regions. She dreamed of seeing Lumiose City in the Kalos region, and she dreamed of seeing the entire region's collection of boutiques. She had seen commercials of them on TV, and she seemed to have been drawn into a trance. At the time, she had been at her _then_ -boyfriend's house, and he had pouted that she seemed more interested in clothes than him. They had just had sex - and she _had_ had a pretty great time - since his parents were gone. They'd broken up now because he couldn't handle her ambition as a trainer and felt _squashed_ beneath her ego and ambition.

Nora had only said that it was a pity, but she wasn't sad by it. She would rather not be with someone who wasn't able to support her or her dreams. She knew that she would be able to find someone else one day. She was charismatic, strong, and beautiful. There was hope for her. Besides, the world was enormous. As big as it was, she was bound to find someone who fit her like a matching piece of a puzzle. She was still young, too. There would be more than enough time to live her life and explore.

One of her arms had dipped back into the water, her hand finding its way in between her legs. One of the _best_ ways to relax, she had found, was to masturbate, and masturbating while in water was something... _luxurious._ Water felt lovely against her skin.

Two fingers rubbed at her clit from through the bikini bottom and she arched her back just slightly from the pleasure she brought upon herself. A quiet moan slipped from her lips as she increased the pace of the rubbing. Her fingers slipped in through the bikini bottom and pushed it to the side. Fingertips ran from bottom to top, teasingly dancing at the entrance of her slit. She shoved one finger in slowly, then two, and began to finger herself. Her fingers pumped at a reasonably moderate pace before she added a third finger, then moving on to increase the rate. Nora furiously began to pump her fingers into herself, and by now she was biting at her free hand to keep quiet as her toes dug into the bottom of the lake.

She brought herself to an orgasm and continue to move her fingers in and out as it passed by like a moving tide. She shuddered in release and panted. Suddenly she felt several small bodies swim by, though it was something she ignored. She was sitting in a lake, after all, and there were bound to be Pokemon swimming around. Some were quite friendly and were not averse to approaching resting trainers. However, what she wasn't expecting was the feeling of several snouts beginning to suckle at her pussy, sucking up the juices flowing from her core and into the water, sucking at her sensitive folds, and another two snouts suckling at the even more sensitive nub at the top. Sitting up straight, Nora looked into the water to see a small herd of Horseas now beginning to kiss her sensitive spot.

Nora cried out in pleasure and spread her legs out even wider. One Horse stuck its snout into her hole, beginning to move it in and out. It was all too much, with the lot of them sucking and kissing. There was a lot of force in their suckling and brought her to her release so quickly that it was almost shameful, and they continued over and over again until she orgasmed for the _fourth_ time in a row. _Never_ had she felt so much pleasure, and her face was now reddened as she panted in sweat. Who knew a Pokemon could make her _feel_ like this? She hadn't considered the thought of _fucking_ a Pokemon before, and she was unsure if she would ever consciously make the decision to do so, but if she ever caught herself being eaten out by a wild Pokemon in the water, she wasn't going to complain.

Sensually biting her lip, she slid the bikini bottom back to cover her vagina, looking back down into the water once more to smile down at the Horsea in thanks. Perhaps she'd come down to the lake _just_ for this on her own time.

Ten additional minutes were spent _genuinely_ swimming in the lake. She lied on her back and floated for a while and simply allowed herself to drift before moving to dive into the water, rising up above the surface with fully soaked hair. Hands rose to brush her hair out of her face, her fingers combing strands from her forehead back. Soon, she began to swim closer to shore, stopping only as the water became shallow enough for her to wade. Nora turned and looked out over the lake. After that experience, she _honestly_ wouldn't mind letting it happen again. Being fucked _in_ the lake while afloat sounded like a lot of fun, too.

Now, she shook her head. _What_ was she thinking? It was wrong, having sex with Pokemon. Immoral, disgusting - they were friends and companions, _non-human_ ones, at that. Sure, a great variety of Pokemon species were human-like in intelligence, or _even smarter,_ but that didn't necessarily make it okay, right? _Pokephilia_ \- that's what it was called. It wasn't illegal, but it was heavily frowned upon by a great many people, although she's heard tales of it becoming popular. Perhaps that was why the little herd of Horsea were so eager to suck at her pussy. They'd become _used_ to doing so and might have actually _enjoyed_ doing it.

Nora shook her head yet again; she felt the heat between her legs at the thought of having sex with a _Pokemon_ out in the lake, but she brushed it off, telling herself that it was just her libido acting up at the thought of just generally having sex. Sighing softly to herself, she waded out of the lake and wrung out her dripping hair, tossing it all behind her shoulders. She returned to where she set her clothes and peered down at the pile. Looking at her body now, she was too soaked to put them on; she would wait until she had dried out a bit before getting dressed. She _definitely_ wanted to wait to be dry before putting on her socks and slipping them into her shoes. There was something disgusting about the feeling of wet socks.

Crouching down, the trainer gathered her belongings and set out to return to the training spot to meet up with her Pokemon. She had taken a long enough break, and she was sure that her team was ready to move on. She would continue with the one-on-one battle so that they each had a chance to battle one another before switching it up for a two-on-two.

Water dripped off of her body and onto dirt and grass. Her clothes were clutched beneath her bust while her shoes, with her socks tucked neatly inside of them, dangled from her fingertips. She was walking as swiftly as she could manage; she didn't want to keep her team waiting any longer than they had to. Perhaps with how fast she was walking, and how long she would have to walk, her body would have dried by the time she returned to the clearing. _Then_ she would be able to put her clothes back on. There was a slight breeze rolling through the forest, rustling the foliage and chilling her body as it gently kissed her skin.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nora finally arrived and waved cheerfully at her Pokemon. Looking down at herself, she pinched her bikini bottom and felt that it was still damn. Maybe after a few more minutes, she would at least be able to put her pants back on. Reaching up, the trainer felt at the string tied around her neck - it felt tight enough. She knew now that she would be pretty safe without having to worry about it falling loose. Even around her Pokemon, her trusted companions, even _after what had just happened,_ she felt embarrassed at the thought of them seeing her naked, or even just _half_ naked. They were all male, too. A noticeable blush had bloomed upon her tanned face, and she turned her head to avert her gaze from their eyes and cleared her throat, refusing to look back their way until she was sure the heat from her face had fully subsided.

"All right," Nora finally began, meeting the eyes of all four of her Pokemon, "you guys ready to get started again?" When she was met with a "Yes" from Blaziken and enthusiastic shouts from the rest of them, she nodded. "Okay. This time, Blaziken, battle Kirlia! Frogadier, I want you to battle Roselia. Afterward, Blaziken, battle Roselia, and Frogadier, battle Kirlia! _Then,_ we'll be able to move on to work on our double battle skills! You ready? All right - let's go! _Battle!_ "

Battle after battle, her Pokemon fought with _might._ She beamed proudly at them as the last match came to an end, ending in a draw between Frogadier and Kirlia. In congratulations, Nora gave all four of them a round of applause and cheered as she hopped in place. Her breasts bounced as she jumped. She had long since forgotten about putting on her clothes; she was far too fixated on watching the battles of her Pokemon unfold.

"That was just _wonderful!_ " she exclaimed. "We're going to be just fine tomorrow. What do you guys think?"

Blaziken crossed his arms and gave her an approving nod, his eyelids falling shut. Frogadier delivered a curt nod, and Roselia and Kirlia cheered in unison.

Sighing softly, she walked towards to where she left her backpack and squatted down, untying the drawstring and unzipping the zipper. She pulled out a bag of poffins and returned to her Pokemon, revealing the bag to them. She could see the excitement in her eyes, and she saw _Blaziken's_ mouth, in particular, beginning to water. With a laugh, she said, "Here, you guys. You've all earned it. Pick what you want and pass the bag around. Don't eat too much, all right? We've got dinner back at home."

There was a general consensus delivered in discontented groans, and Nora could only roll her eyes. "Oh, come on, you guys! Mom said she'd make onigiri mixed with sautéed bok choy and Lum Berry pie!"

After that, there were _zero_ complaints, and a smug expression began to settle upon her face.

Once everyone had gotten their fill of the poffins, the bag was returned to Nora and she zipped it up and went to grab her backpack. This time, she only bent down and stuffed the bag inside, shoving her shirt inside. The air was beginning to grow cool and the breeze had begun to fade away. It felt nice. She didn't feel like wearing the shirt, as thin as it was, but she would at least put her shorts and shoes back on. Slipping her legs through the shorts, she zipped it up and buttoned the top and sat down on the ground to put on her shoes. She pulled the socks out and slipped her fit into them before sticking her feet into her unlaced athletic shoes. She tied them once more in neat bows, making sure to double knot them.

Nora slung her backpack onto her shoulders and slipped a quiet yawn. It was amazing as to how fast time could fly when they were working and enjoying themselves. It was probably nearing time for dinner.

"Good work today, guys! Do you want to walk, or do you want to rest until we get home?" she asked, directing her question to _all_ of her Pokemon. Kirlia raised his hand as if to say he wanted to rest, and Nora delivered a sympathetic nod, grabbing for his Pokeball and allowing him to return. As for the rest of them, they wanted to walk, but that was no surprise for Blaziken. She didn't like to keep him confined, and he didn't like to be confined. She felt safest with him since they were companions for the longest time. He was strong, and he was swift and large. If there was danger for either one of them, he would always be able to easily lift her up into his arms to carry her, and he would be able to sprint away. That was one reason why Nora liked to keep Blaziken by her side, and that was one of the reasons Blaziken had said he wanted to _be_ by her side. He was always keeping a watchful and protective gaze upon her, despite all the teasing and jests.

"Mm, okay. Let's go, guys. Mom and Dad should be home soon. We need to beat them there! I'm sure we'll be _fine_ if we get home after they do, but..all the same.."

And with that, Nora and her team were off back towards home. Frogadier began to initiate a race with Roselia and they took off without Nora and Blaziken. The brunette almost protested, but she decided that they would be fine; they knew the way back home, and she was sure that they wouldn't land themselves in any trouble.

"You knuckleheads," Nora muttered, laughing softly to herself. Another yawn escaped her, and she raised a hand to cover her mouth as it came.

"Tired?" Blaziken asked.

She nodded. "Mhm. Just a bit."

Blaziken chuckled. "Why are _you_ so tired today? We're the ones who did all the hard work."

Crimson flush stained her cheeks and she turned her head as she walked. There _was_ one notable reason, but she didn't want to tell him. It was slightly embarrassing. For one, she didn't want her Pokemon to know about her sexual endeavors, let alone sexual endeavors involving _Pokemon._ She didn't want Blaziken to think anything _bad_ of her because of it. It was a one time thing - it wouldn't happen again, and it wasn't like she had _asked_ for it, but at the same time, she had readily consented to it.

Clearing her throat, Nora simply said, "Well, I _did_ go for a swim today. You aren't the _only_ ones who physically exerted yourselves." She gave a little huff and crossed her arms beneath her breasts.

To her response, Blaziken only laughed again and rolled his eyes. " _Blaze.._ If you say so, Nora."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No, no, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" She was panicking just slightly. She was beginning to think Blaziken suspected something.

"It's hard to believe you're tired. Swimming is leisurely. It's not as if you did it for sport."

Now, it was _Nora's_ turn to roll _her_ eyes. "Hey, I need to work out somehow! I did all sorts of swimming since it's been so long since I last went out on a run, or did any real exercising. Tch. Get off my back, Blaziken." Her arms were still folded beneath her breasts, though her arms grew even tighter and pushed the mounds up just slightly. The Pokemon's eyes wandered down to his trainer, now carefully eyeing her voluptuous breasts. They weren't fully exposed, but this was his first time seeing any bit of them, aside from some cleavage from a shirt that sank a little too low that show her breasts when she bent down.

Pokemon aged in an odd way. In years Blaziken was young, but Pokemon matured quickly, though the species surely factored in and whether or not they had evolved. Blaziken had reached maturity the moment he evolved from a Combusken into a Blaziken. Were he human, he would have been an adult, from his physique to his mindset. It was _because_ of his matured mentality that he felt the allure of staring at his trainer's breasts; if Pokemon could blush, he would have.

Nora looked back when the silence persisted for too long, giving her partner a curious look. She blushed when she saw the trail of her gaze and instinctively covered her breasts before returning her eyes to the bushes before her.

Blaziken cleared his throat and coughed, muttering a quiet apology as he sheepishly turned his head to the side. Tension now hung high in the air, making the air around them thick and difficult to breathe. Nora felt the heat burning her cheeks and for just a second, her pace quickened. She slowed down so that it didn't seem so _obvious._ She wasn't uncomfortable, just slightly startled and embarrassed.

Now that her breasts had attracted his attention, Blaziken couldn't help but to keep returning his gaze to them. He couldn't see them in full, but what he _could_ see of them was nice.

Nora's embarrassment was beginning to subside, and the more she thought about it, the more the idea of him staring at her boobs began to turn her on. It had been a while since she'd had sex, and she thought that she wouldn't mind it. No, not in the least. But just then, she had to fight the urge to hit her head. Again, _what_ was she thinking? She couldn't have sex with Pokemon, let alone her partner, Blaziken! No, no, no! It was wrong. She shouldn't be thinking like this!

She fought the urge to grumble.

The rest of the short journey back home was made in silence, neither of the two shattering the awkwardness in the atmosphere. They were best friends. She couldn't understand why it was suddenly so awkward. It wasn't as if it was the first time anyone had ever eyed her breasts in such a manner. Perhaps it was the fact that Blaziken was like a grown male; he might've been the same age as her, if not a little bit older, if he was a human instead of a Pokemon.

Once they had returned home, Nora let Kirlia out of his Pokeball. Frogadier and Roselia were already chowing down on their portion of the dinner, and as Nora walked into the threshold of the front door, her mother was beckoning her to eat before the food got cold. It turned out that they had come home just in time for dinner, although Nora's initial plan of coming home before her parents had been foiled. Time truly flew by when she was working hard in her training.

Dinner went by quickly. She ate, washed her dishes, and stuck everything neatly into the dryer on the counter. She left without a word and just yawned as she walked around the house towards the staircase. Her movements were sluggish as she made her way upstairs. The brunette grabbed her undergarments and pajamas, a pair of blue short shorts and a plain gray camisole with a built-in bra (though she grabbed a fresh black bra to wear under it), and headed off towards the bathroom.

The bathroom door was shut and locked and she set her things down on the counter. Only one of the lights had been turned on, and that had been the set of lights in the ceiling around the shower; the bathroom was dim and warmly lit. The bathroom exhaust fan had been turned on so that the extra moisture, that would be sure to accumulate in the bathroom, would be drawn out.

She set the floor towel down in front of the shower and hung her towel on the rack before sliding one of the doors open to turn the water on. Nora moved briefly to put her neatly folded towel down on the space by the tub beside the shower. Stripping down, she kept a hand under the water to make sure that it warmed up before she stepped inside.

Nora's bathroom had a walk-in shower, and it was relatively spacious and large. It was adjacent to her bathtub and toilet. The shower itself had white tiles as its floor and multicolored stone walls. On one side was a shower head connected to the wall while one was on the ceiling. There was another on the adjacent wall, above the little bench, and it was one of those handheld shower heads. _That_ one was especially useful.

The trainer sighed quietly to herself as she felt that the water had grown warm enough, and she slowly immersed herself into the shower, closing her eyes as the hot water began to cascade down and over the contours of her body. She ran slender fingers through her dark brown hair beneath the water, making sure every bit of it got soaked thoroughly. She reached down for her face soap on the bench and allowed it to lather in her hands before beginning to wash her face. After a while, she tilted her head beneath the rushing water and washed the suds away. She washed her body next with the sponge, slowly kneading it into her body as the bubbles began to grow. She massaged herself and dug in deep, making sure to cleanse and exfoliate.

The warmth and fluidity of the water felt like heaven on her tired skin. She held the sponge beneath the torrents and washed the soap out before putting up back up to hang on the handle. Nora then allowed her body to be freed of the bubbles. Shampoo and conditioner came next.

After what seemed like hours, her shower was done. In the midst of her cleansing, she perused through her mind and thought deeply about the day's happenings, though she couldn't go without blushing and hitting her head, albeit gently, with a balled up fist. It was settled. There would be no more thoughts about having sex with Pokemon. In her mind, it was immoral, and there was nothing more to it. She wouldn't have sex with them. Absolutely not. Again, she thought that she would be fine if she were to swim and some Pokemon thought they would eat her out. For that, she would have no complaints. It was one-sided, and she was the one who would be pleasured.

But now, _thinking_ about sex was getting her horny. Brown eyes stared at the handheld shower and the trainer bit her lip. Her lips soon pursed together and she nodded her head in a firm manner. Reaching forward, she grabbed the shower head off the wall and turned it to its fine jet setting. Water shot out at high velocity from three little nozzles in the center of the shower head. Sitting down on the bench, she spread her legs and held the shower head between her thighs, focusing the water on her clit. Her thumbs covered two out of three of the nozzles, causing the water coming out of the only uncovered one to shoot out with more force. Nora began to moan sweetly, her cheeks coloring red as the heat rose to her face. Her grip on the shower head tightened, but her thumbs never moved from their spot. Even as she stood, the water remained attentive as it stimulated the sensitive bundle of nerves.

She turned her body, keeping one foot on the floor while her knee of the other leg bent on the bench. Tilting the shower head just slightly, the jet stream of water entered her vagina, causing her to gasp from the rush. She began to bounce her body; the force of the water felt so good within her, but she moved the shower head again to put it on her clit. Now, her clit was even more sensitive and she had to fight back a yelp of pleasure. Her body was shaking now, and she was fighting the urge to move the water away. Nora was loud and vocal, and she knew that if she kept going, she would scream out in ecstasy. She couldn't allow that to happen - not while her parents were in the house. Just as she felt that she was going to climax, the brunette moved the shower head out from between her legs and turned the water off. There was no need to return it to its usual setting; she had the wall shower head for that.

Nora was heavily disappointed that she didn't get to finish, but she had no choice. It was either that, or let her parents know that she was masturbating. She chose the former.

With a quiet, willowy, and dejected sigh, she wrung out her long her and stepped out of the shower, stepping onto the floor mat. She scuttled on it and moved closer to the tub to grab her towel and wrapped it around her body. She held it in place within an armpit and scuttled over to her counter. It was a small distance away, but she was trying to hurry. Immediately after stepping out from the shower, it was always cold. Drying her face, she moved the towel so that it hung on her shoulders. She slipped on her thong, black and lacy to match her bra, and slid the shorts over. She wriggled to tug it over her butt; it was always difficult to get clothes on when she was wet, and right now, being as lazy as she was, she didn't feel like untying the fabric bow of the shorts to loosen them.

Once they were on, she grabbed the towel and held it with her knees. She put the bra on, and for a moment, her breasts bounced. She used the towel to wipe down remaining droplets on her chest and abdomen before tugging the camisole on. Her cleavage was clearly visible, but she didn't care. She'd be going to sleep soon. Under the covers, no one would see her.

Staring into the mirror, Nora reached for her hairbrush and brushed through wet locks until they were smoothed and straightened out. Once dry, they'd curl and wave back up again. She stood over the sink and grabbed her bottle of toner, pouring the liquid into her hands. Splashing it onto her face, she patted her face until it was dry, and put moisturizer over it. One last thing - she brushed her teeth, flossed, and washed her mouth in full with mouthwash. _Now_ she was ready for bed. Picking up her dirty clothes, she returned the towel to its rack and walked towards the door. As it opened, she flipped the light and fan switches and tossed the clothes into the hamper as she walked out. It was convenient, having her own bathroom within her own bedroom. She could walk out in only a bra and her underwear, and no one would see her. Sometimes, clothes were so restricting and uncomfortable. Wearing as little as possible, especially when the air was warmer, was more comfortable for her.

Looking up, what she _didn't_ expect to see was Blaziken, who was leaning up against the closed room door, eyes closed, arms crossed over his muscled and feather cloaked chest. Averting her gaze, she blushed again, and refused to turn her head his way as she strutted off towards her bed. Nora had a canopy bed with a black iron frame and poles. The inner curtains were thick and black, while the outer curtains were a sheer, sparkly, periwinkle blue. The bed itself was between two windows. With the speed of light, she drew the curtains of her bed and crawled beneath the covers to hide her body, despite the fact that it was agonizingly _hot_ in her room, and she wanted to do anything _but_ be smothered by her blankets.

She normally let Blaziken sleep in bed with her, because it was something she had done since he was a Torchic. It didn't feel weird or unnatural, just something that became habitual, an unchanging routine. But tonight, after all that had transpired throughout the day, she was going to shut him out. There _was_ an extra bed set out for him downstairs in the Pokemon room if he ever wanted to sleep there, but he never did. Tonight, he would take to sleeping on the floor beside Nora's bed. She was his trainer and companion. He just wanted to be in her presence. The floor wasn't quite uncomfortable, so he had no complaints.

"Goodnight, Nora," she heard the Pokemon say. She could hear his body settle down on the wooden floorboards.

Biting down on her lip, she sighed out softly through her nostrils. Now she just felt guilty. She shouldn't shut him out like this. There was never any awkwardness between them before. She didn't know what had come between _either_ of them that day. In her case, she'd been thinking about having sex with Pokemon, but as for him? Who knew?

"Blaziken..." she mumbled. She had half a mind to just throw a pillow down for him, but she decided against it. Instead, she shifted all of the blankets off of her and sat up. Leaning over she drew the curtains of the left side of the bed open and leaned her body down to peer at him. "...you can come up, you know.."

His body turned and he looked up at her with hesitance lingering in his cerulean gaze. His question was silent, and Nora returned an answer through a nod. Finally, he stood and joined her, closing the curtains behind him. She barreled over until she was lying on the right half of the bed, though she was lying on the left side of her body so that she could look at her Pokemon. In that position, her breasts were being squished together. Once again, the Fire Pokemon's eyes wandered, leaving Nora to blush a pretty cherry red hue.

"Something weird happened at the lake today," Nora finally said, her voice grabbing Blaziken's attention.

"Hm..?"

"I felt really tense today, for some reason, so I decided to relax by not only swimming, but.. So I.." An arm shifted and a hand lingered upon one of her thighs, closer to her pelvis. Blaziken got the hint.

"Hm."

"I... _y'know_..in the lake.. And just as I was finishing, a bunch of Horsea came along, and they..."

She didn't even have to finish the rest of her sentence for Blaziken to understand what she was about to say. When she saw his eyes widen, she stopped speaking and blushed in embarrassment; she tore her eyes away. Now he knew. He probably wouldn't be able to view her in the same light again.

"..and the worst thing is, I enjoyed _every_ second of it. It just..it felt _so damn good,_ and I didn't want it to end. I thought over and over again that it was wrong, but at the moment, I really didn't care. All that mattered was that I was getting pleasured, and it felt like heavenly bliss, Blaze."

Nora cringed as she awaited his response, but there was only silence on his end. Hearing this, though, Blaziken only felt comforted. In all his years of life, he hadn't mated with another Pokemon and as he aged there was always so much tension. He learned to appease himself, albeit if only temporarily, by masturbating, but the chances were slim. He never wanted Nora to know. To know now that she head readily accepted pleasure from a Pokemon was pleasing, but as she spoke about it now, she seemed so ashamed, and he let his hopes fall. Subconsciously, he had taken to peering at Nora's breasts again. It was becoming a bad habit. Female Pokemon didn't have breasts, but as long as Nora was around, he wouldn't mind that.

Blaziken didn't feel anything more than platonic friendship towards his master, but the sexual tension was there. He wanted to fuck her now after hearing her tale, but he wouldn't. He respected her. She was his friend. Nora's feelings were the same. He, although his intelligence was at human level and above, was her Pokemon, friend, and companion. That was all.

Nora caught Blaziken looking at her chest again and huffed quietly. Clearing her throat, she murmured, "..hey, you.. Um.. If you want.. You can..touch them.."

He looked shocked and said nothing, and for a moment Nora thought he was going to turn her offer down. She closed her eyes and was about to turn over until she felt a breast being gently groped between a three-fingered clawed hand. The soft mound fit almost perfectly in his large hand. He began to massage her slowly, eliciting a quiet moan, a sound that made Blaziken's heart race and spine tingle. Nora blushed at her moan; she didn't mean for it to come out, but it did.

After just a minute of fondling her breast, he stopped, and Nora verbally protested, though what came out weren't coherent words, but just odd sounds of dejection. Blaziken was pleasant surprised at her protest, but continued nonetheless. With a single claw, he slipped down the straps of her camisole and her boobs bounced. With how she was resting, they were still pressed together, albeit secured within her bra. He looked into the trainer's eyes and asked an unspoken inquiry, and her eyes told him yes. As the camisole was slid down to below her breasts, he undid her bra and revealed her sweet breasts.

Nora's boobs weren't large, a moderate 34B, but they were gorgeous. Her nipples were a light brown color, a darker hue than her sun-kissed skin. Her nipples were not small, nor were the large, but fit in proportion to the size of her breasts.

This time, Blaziken took both of his hands and held Nora's breasts in his grasp, fondling them softly and slowly. He took to pinching the nipples of one, and the girl gasped in surprise. Blaziken was exploring; he had no idea what to do, but he was enjoying it, and he was only hoping that Nora, in return, was enjoying the sensation. Judging by her facial expression and the noises she was making, he was certain that she did. Scooting closer to her, he lowered his head and parted his beak (although it wasn't much of a beak as it was just beak-shaped, for it was rather soft, if only defined in shaped) to take a nipple into his mouth. His tongue lapped over the raised flesh and teeth gentle tugged at the nipple. He sucked and licked and squeezed with his hand while the other hand was busy squeezing her other breast.

Nora was squirming and at that moment, she thought to herself, to _hell_ with her morals. She didn't care anymore. If this was what it meant, she didn't care. She was enjoying herself too much. She wouldn't mind if she got fucked tonight, and if she did, she wouldn't mind if it became yet another habitual routine between them whenever they needed fun and release.

She had a hand over her mouth to seal back any noises that would emit from her throat and out from her mouth. Her parents were downstairs, as were her Pokemon and the Pokemon of her parents. She couldn't let _anyone_ hear what was going on, _especially_ her parents. Being caught having sex with a human (although that hadn't happened) was one thing, but being caught having sex with her Pokemon? Who knew what her parents would say about it?

Instinctively, her legs began to spread and her free hand dipped down and into her shorts, shoving her thin underwear aside as she began to rub herself. She moved her fingers across from top to bottom, fingertips pressing and rubbing against her labia. She felt the heat in her core and she just wanted to be _fucked._ Shifting to lie on her back, and stopping Blaziken from his work, she beckoned him forward again, this time with a seductive grin toying across her lips, and for some reason sparked a fire of intense desire within the Pokemon. He looked at her now, and seeing his _master_ pleasuring herself was something of a turn on. His dick began to push out of its sheath within his body, a sight that alarmed Nora. What crossed her face wasn't fear nor was it uncertainty; it wasn't quite shock either, but she knew that she wanted it inside of her.

His cock was slightly ridged on its sides and pointed at the top. It was about ten and a half inches in length, and almost two and a half inches in girth. It was _enormous,_ and there was no way Nora was going to be able to take _all_ of it, but she could damn well try.

Blaziken pressed his body on top of hers, nearly engulfing her small five-foot-four frame with his six-foot-three physique. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and he hesitantly began to bring his face to hers, as if to kiss her, but he wasn't quite sure how it'd work. Grinning, Nora went for it regardless when she saw him hesitate, bringing their mouths together. Her tongue rolled over his. It was nice, warm, and smooth, and it felt wonderful as his tongue began to rub against her own. Parting her lips, she stuck out her tongue and let him suck on it for a few moments. Blaziken broke the kiss and moved down to suckle at her breasts once more, giving the other the same attention as the one before, and the one being neglected was squeezed and tugged and had its nipple pinched and pulled.

Under him, Nora was continuing to rub herself out, teasingly sliding one finger in and out of her wet slit. She soon brought her hand up and slipped it into Blaziken's mouth as he briefly pulled away from her breast. Excitement flashed into his eyes; he liked the taste. She was sweet like nectar, better than anything he'd ever tasted before. Now he was hungry, _thirsty,_ craving another taste of her womanhood.

He crawled down on the bed and pulled Nora's shorts off with haste, tossing it to the edge of the bed. He did the same with her thong and immediately dove in for a taste. Juices flooded his mouth and it hardly sated his hunger. His arms looped under Nora's thighs and curled over to hold her in place as he ate her out to his fill. His tongue ran from her clit to her core, and his tongue was long, often darting inside of her hole, the small muscle thrusting. He began to focus on her clit, though, engulfing the whole of her sweet pussy in his mouth as he sucked and slurped. His mouth covered almost her entire pussy, and he was tonguing her like mad. Nora couldn't contain her moans by now. It felt too good. His tongue was hot and blazing with passion, and her body was writhing in pleasure as she felt herself coming to a climax. His tongue was swirling and vigorously rubbing her clit and soft folds, sending sensations throughout her body that were driving her wild.

She grabbed a pillow and held it over her face to muffle moans that were growing in both intensity and volume. Finally, she felt herself cum, juices flowing out and into Blaziken's mouth. He hungrily slurped everything up, licking the remnants from her hot core. Nora was moaning out, and with her other hand, despite the fact that she had just cum, continued to hold Blaziken's head down on her to urge him to continue. She was even more sensitive than usual now, completely receptive to the feeling of his mouth and tongue sucking on and licking her folds.

"Oh my god... _Blaziken,_ " she moaned out. As Blaziken continued to eat her juicy cunt, she groaned in pleasure, caving in to yet another orgasm minutes later.

She was finally ready for mercy and was prepared to pleasure him, now. Blaziken's cock had hardened and bounced as she told him to get on his knees. His cock would be harder and more firm when she took it into her mouth. Nora licked her lips in anticipation and got up, crawling over to him as she got on her knees, too. His dick was huge in her small hands, and it felt _extremely_ warm - Fire Pokemon.

After a second of mentally preparing herself, she stuck out her tongue and it began to dance upon the tip of his cock, and she could feel him tense beneath her. Despite its appearance, his dick wasn't uncomfortable in feeling. It reminded her of uniquely shaped and textured dildos - the ridges were soft in that nature.

Now, her mouth began to widen over the head of his cock. Slowly, Nora's head bobbed up and down in rhythm with her hand. Her tits were bouncing as she became more vigorous in sucking his cock. Every now and then, she would peer up to look into her Pokemon's eyes, and seeing the pleasure on his face was making her even hornier. She slurped on his dick and took in as much as she could manage. Blaziken was groaning and grunting in pleasure.

His dick came out of her mouth with a popped and flopped. From base to top, Nora dragged her tongue before moving her head back down to suckle on his balls. She suckled on them as her hand continued to give Blaziken's cock a handjob. Rising just slightly, she placed his dick in between her breasts and squeezed, earning yet another moan from her partner. She began titfucking his cock and engulfed his dick into her mouth as she did. Blaziken could hardly take it anymore, and he was beginning to come closer and closer to his own climax. The faster she titfucked him, the closer he was to orgasming. Before long, he busted his load into her mouth, and it began to spill out and onto her breasts and his cock. Nora swallowed his seed and lapped up the hot cum from his shaft. She began to blow him again to get him harder, satisfied once it was as firm as it had been before.

She was ready now.

Gesturing for him to lie down, she climbed over him once he did. She hovered over him, rubbing the tip of his cock against the entrance of her cunt. Blaziken held her by her waist, steadying her as she began her descent. Nora bit her lip as he began to enter her, bit by bit. The ridges were odd, but she wasn't complaining about how they felt inside her. She slowly took him in, gasping softly at the feeling of her inner walls stretching to accommodate him.

At first, the feeling was uncomfortable, but as she began to slowly ride him, accompanied by Blaziken's own rhythmic thrusts, the discomfort became nothing more than pure bliss. She eventually stopped raising and lowering her hips, allowing him to do the work. He picked up his pace, and the force of his thrusts increased, too. Skin began to slap together, and the noise alone began to turn her on even more. Her walls clenched around his cock, and she moaned out at a volume louder than she had intended. Her arms wrapped around Blaziken's form and she buried her face into his chest to keep silent as he continued to pound her pussy, albeit gently though with great power.

She attributed his strength to his large, muscular thighs.

She was contented by the sound of Blaziken's grunts of pleasure. Nora's moans increased in frequency and it became harder to suppress them the closer she was to reaching her climax.

"Bl-Blaziken," she moaned out softly. A hand gripped the blankets beneath her, clenching them within her now tightened fist. "I'm- I'm close...!"

His thrusts grew more frantic and the sound of his body slapping against her ass grew louder. Nora was doing everything within her power to not cry out as she felt her walls clench around his length once more and released into an orgasm. Her love juices gushed out steadily and she moaned out in broken cries of ecstasy and shortened gasps with quick breathing. Her orgasm was too much for Blaziken; Nora could feel his throbbing cock within her, and it was like an inner explosion of lava. His cum was hot and seemed to reach into even her womb. He continued to thrust into her, even as he came, each as powerful as the last, though subsiding in frequency. He finally stopped as his orgasm ended, and cum seeped out from her pussy. The trainer lied there for a moment longer, his member still sheathed within her. Finally, she rose and more cum poured out; she smiled just a bit at the sight. His load had been _far_ too full.

Nora moved down and between his legs, lapping up the remnants of his seed to clean him up, and just to have the feeling of his cock in her mouth again. The taste had been nice, and his cum tasted even better. She finished after quite a bit, for she had tantalizingly taken her time. Once she did, she moved back to Blaziken's side and curled into his body.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind doing that again... Would you?"

"...I wouldn't."

Nora smiled at his response. She was coming to grips and accepting that _fucking Pokemon_ was something she was _definitely_ into, especially after that.

"Next time," she began, "let's wait until we're alone somewhere, and don't hold back. I'm tired of muffling myself."

Blaziken just chuckled and shook his head. "Sounds good. I kind of wanna hear how loud you can get, and how _cute_ you'd sound."

Nora blushed and playfully punched him. "Shut up. Go to sleep." She groaned softly and hit herself on the head. "God damn it, I just _showered._ Look at me!"

"Let's shower together in the morning? Just make sure the water's super hot."

"I don't know if I can take scalding water, Blaze... But..okay. Let's do it. Try not to fuck me while we're in there, huh?"

"What time do your parents leave for work in the morning?"

"...fuck me in the shower." God, that would be _hot,_ from the heat of the water _and_ being fucked in the shower _while_ her parents were gone. She was getting horny already. "..okay. Let's go to sleep before I come at you again, Blaziken."

Blaziken just smirked and rolled his eyes. What an eventful night. Both trainer and Pokemon could certainly get used to this.


End file.
